


A good spanking

by BettyBufon



Category: Red Dwarf (UK TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Belts, Episode: s02e04 Stasis Leak, Light BDSM, M/M, Multiple Sex Positions, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Spanking, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BettyBufon/pseuds/BettyBufon
Summary: Toddhunter and Lister are already dating in secret. After the hallucinogenic fungus incident in Stasis Leak, Lister 'submits' for disciplinary action.
Relationships: Dave Lister/Frank Todhunter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	A good spanking

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Disciplinary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5878327) by [Janamelie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janamelie/pseuds/Janamelie). 



"I lied," Lister says. "I wasn't trying to poison Rimmer! I didn't know the mushrooms were hallucinogenic. I was just trynna be nice, like."

"You were just trying to be... Nice?"

"Yeah," Lister says, sheepishly.

"To _Rimmer?"_

"... Yeah." Lister looks at the floor. "He's a git, but I wouldn't try to _poison_ him, for smeg's sake. I don't think he believes me, though. I told him it was an accident, but..." He shifts in his seat. D'you think-?" He sighs. "Never mind."

The last time they'd spoken- after a brief shagging session in Toddhunter's room- the man had suggested that maybe the general lack of human connection was responsible for Rimmer being such an insufferable smeg head.

"Well," Toddhunter shuffles. "I can't help with your relationship with Rimmer, but- if the incident with the mushrooms wasn't deliberate... Then I dare say we can make your punishment a little more enjoyable."

Lister looks up. Seems to catch the glint in Toddhunter's eyes. "Yeah?" He says, with a slight smirk. "What did you have in mind?"

Without breaking eye contact, Toddhunter begins to unbuckle his belt. "Well, I _was_ just going to make you write five hundred lines; maybe stick you in the brig for a few hours..."

"Yeah?" Lister murmurs, his gaze wandering lower, to where Toddhunter has a definite bulge.

"... But I think something more traditional would work best. It was a schoolboy prank, at best-"

"- It wasn't deliberate!"

"- And that calls for a schoolboy punishment."

"Oh, yeah? And Hollister would go for that, would he?"

"I dare say it'd be enough to state, for the record, that I... _'took the matter in_ _hand.'_ _"_ He cups Lister through his trousers. "If you'd be amenable to that."

"Oh, Smeg," Lister closes his eyes. "Punish me, Frank. Make me see the error of me ways."

Toddhunter sits on the desk. "The only downside is, you may have to explain to Rimmer why you can't walk straight." He withdraws his hand.

Lister's eyes flutter open. "Why?" His breath hitches, and he breaks into a nervous grin. "Are you going to _spank_ me?"

"That's exactly what I'm going to do," Toddhunter says, as he unloops his belt. "Now, pull your trousers down, and get over my knee."

Lister's breathing quickens, and he does as he's told, trousers around his ankles, his face turning a light shade of pink. Toddhunter can't wait to make his other cheeks go the same colour. He sets the belt on the desk.

"Have you ever been spanked before, Lister?"

"... No," Lister says, "Not as such."

"You lucky thing." Toddhunter smacks his left buttocks soundly- only a little tap, really- and rubs the spot gently. "Or, unlucky... It's much more enjoyable in a sexual context, of course-"

"You like being spanked?" Lister asks, his voice raising an octave.

Frank smacks him again, and feels Lister tense beneath him. "Yes," he says. "Perhaps I had a rotten childhood-" he places his palm against Lister's bare thigh "- but I never could learn to leave well enough alone."

He spanks him once, between the legs, then again: right on the balls. With a barely restrained cry, Lister keens against him. His cock twitches in Frank's lap, and he makes a little whimpering sound in the back of his throat.

"There." He strokes Lister's hair with his free hand. It's coarse. He gives it a gentle tug, just enough to tease. "You're doing very well, Lister."

Lister gasps for breath. "F- Frank..."

"Shh. You can tell me to stop at any time, and I'll gladly make you write lines instead."

Lister shakes his head, emphatic.

"... Want you to fuck me."

"All in good time," Toddhunter says. "Kick your trousers off."

Lister twitches again, and steps out of them.

"Very good. You're quite obedient now, aren't you, Lister?" He strokes the crown of his head. "Rimmer wouldn't believe it."

"There are many things," Lister pants, "About this whole- _scene_ \- Rimmer wouldn't believe."

"Mm." Frank slaps Lister hard across both cheeks, and feels him struggle beneath him. "We haven't made love in my office before, have we?"

"- Frank, it's called fucking. Just say fucking. You _fuck_ me- AH!" He moans beautifully as Frank slaps him again.

"I bet _Rimmer_ says _'making love',_ " Frank says, idly.

"Nah, Rimmer says smeg like _'I had her,'"_ Lister pulls a face. "The dickhead."

"Very well," Frank gives him three, quick slaps. "If I _have_ you, will Rimmer view it as suitable punishment?"

Lister's voice is barely a murmur. "D'you mean... You mean he- you're asking if I think he likes spanking?"

"Affirmative." Frank slaps him again, and Lister groans obscenely.

"It's always the quiet ones," Lister gasps, without a hint of irony.

Frank wends his fingers into the waistband of his pants. "Well. _I_ was never that quiet." He forces Lister's boxers to his knees. "Bend your legs."

"Hmmn?"

He slaps him. "Obey your superior officer."

"Oh, _smeg_." With effort, Lister lifts his legs up, and clings harder to Frank's lap to compensate, his breathing distinctly heavy.

"Good boy." Frank rains down little slaps all over that fine arse, as Lister twists this way and that. "Try and spread your legs for me." Smack. "Try and escape, if you can." Smack, smack.

Lister isn't even consciously obeying. His boxers act as temporary restraints as he writhes and wriggles away from Frank's hand. The other grips his hips forcefully, and Lister is struck by a sudden realisation.

"You like... Bondage, too?"

"Mm." Frank takes hold of Lister's calf, thrilled when he doesn't resist, and slides his boxers down, almost off. After pulling them off one leg, he twists them around, back onto the other, so they form rudimentary ankle cuffs. Lister shakes his head at him in disbelief.

"You're a grade-A pervert, Toddhunter."

"I bet Rimmer's worse. Into all sorts," Frank drops Lister's legs, and the man scrabbles for purchase on the floor.

"You want me to think about Rimmer at a time like this?" He moans, as his hard-on bobs against Frank's knee.

"You were _already_ thinking about Rimmer," Frank says, dismissively.

"Frank-"

"Do you think he's a dominant? Do you think he has it in him, Lister? Or would he let us take him in turns, two at a time, begging for release...?"

"Oh, smeg; I can't take this," Lister sobs. "Fuck me. Use me. Please."

"Oh no, Lister," Frank says. There's a scraping sound, and the suspicious clink of a belt. "I don't think you've learned your lesson yet. I want you to internalise it, remember it, so you never do it again."

"That's what you want me to take away from this? _'Don't be nice to Rimmer?'"_

"No... If you're going to seduce Rimmer, do it _properly_."

"Seduce-?!" He squeals, as Frank whips him with the leather end of his belt. "I wasn't _seducing_ Rimmer-! _Smegging_ _hell!"_ Lister grinds into Frank's leg and whimpers. "Please, Frankie."

"No, I suppose you weren't, were you?" Frank sighs. "Must I do all the hard work myself?" He rubs the whip mark thoughtfully, and Lister sobs.

"You're so beautiful like this. If I could, I'd keep you in my office forever," Frank cups his cheek. "Undress yourself, and get on the floor."

Lister shakes, and attempts to kick the boxers off first, but Frank whips him again, hard, across the perineum. "No. Only I touch those."

Lister swears under his breath and pulls his shirt off. "Smeg. Me smegging boyfriend thinks he's a dominatrix."

That earns him another few whips, and Lister breathes shallowly, his cock twitching against his stomach as he turns away from Frank. "Fuck me."

"Oh, Lister. You beg so prettily, but not yet," Frank says. "Part your legs."

"But- my pants-"

"Are elasticated. Do it."

Lister swallows thickly, and does his best, trembling with effort.

"Good boy, very good boy," Frank says, and unzips his trousers. He leans in to whisper in Lister's ear. "I'm going to bugger you in my office, and leave you dripping."

"God, you're so smegging- posh- and _repressed_ -"

"- and you can see why I want to get my hands on Rimmer," Frank says, slapping Lister wetly. His hand is covered in lube.

"Ohh..." Lister leans into him. "Some of that has to go _inside_ me, you know-"

"I intend to make a mess of you, Lister."

"I don't know why I ever let you top-"

"Because you enjoy it. Now be a good boy and brace yourself for me."

Lister relaxes as Frank's fingers work their way past that tight ring of muscle, and wend their way into him. He brushes some of the red marks, and Lister sobs for a moment, throwing his head back as he does so. "Frank," his voice wavers.

"You're so tight."

"Mmm," Lister pants. "Only for you, Frank."

"I'm flattered," he pushes further into Lister, and, suddenly, he feels the nozzle of the lube bottle being inserted.

"Fuck-" Lister shudders as it fills him, smooth, cool liquid, and gasps deeply. "Need you inside me."

Frank grips his hair tighter. "I know, Dave, I know."

"Nhn."

"I'm going to fuck you now." He lines himself up, and seats himself inside Lister with one, hard push. Lister cries out, spasming around him, and Frank growls. "You feel delicious." He palms the marks on Lister's ass, and grins. "I did this." He squeezes, and thrusts, twice, just teasing his prostate.

Lister trembles. "Rimmer-"

Frank fucks into him, sheathing himself deeply, and grips Lister's hips punishingly. "I knew it."

Lister sobs. "Frank- Frank- fucking Frank, Toddhunter-!"

Frank pistons himself furiously, drawing screams and howls from his lips. "Scream for me, Lister; the officer's workspaces-" he pants, and thrusts, in, out, in, out- "Are all soundproofed."

"Are they all- as perverted- as you?" Lister almost sneers, but the effect is broken by the smirk on his face.

"We can only hope."

"It certainly puts Rimmer's desperation to be one of you into perspective," Lister manages.

"Fuck." Frank pulls out, and tears Lister's boxers off. "Leapfrog position," he whispers, and Lister moans, lying facedown on the floor with his legs spread, ass in the air. Frank strips in record time, and shoves his cock into Lister greedily.

"You've never come without touching your cock before, have you?" Frank whispers.

Lister moans, and shakes his head.

"Well, I'm going to use you. Just like you requested. You're going to come from anal stimulation alone, and I'm going to use your fat little ass to milk myself dry."

Lister clenches around him again, and Frank curses, fucking Lister with an intense deliberation, first slow, and deep, then fast, yet still precise.

"I'm not fat-"

"Your tight little hole, then."

"Fuck..."

Frank moans gutturally.

"Fuck!"

He moves faster. Lister is perfect, amazingly tight, a perfect little-

"FUCK!"

Frank comes.

He moans, enjoying the warmth of his own cum in Lister's ass, and squeezes him tighter. "What do you need?" He croaks. "I'll eat you out- anything-"

"Hit me with the business end of that belt," Lister growls, and who is Frank to refuse?

The second the metal bites into him, Lister screams exquisitely. He comes on the floor, cock raw and untouched, and Frank goes to pull out-

"Stay inside me," Lister begs. "Don't want it to be over." He twitches around Frank. "Want you to get hard again. Fuck me all over again. Over and over."

"Kinky bastard," Frank slaps him, and thinks he can feel himself get a little harder already.

Lister moans appreciatively. "Says you."

"Is that why you want Rimmer? His fast recovery time? Multiple orgasms? You want him to leave you well-fucked, with a dripping hole?"

A moan. "Come on, man. We don't know for sure. I only heard him the one time. Well, one session," he amends.

Frank tuts, and presses his hand against a hand-shaped-mark on Lister's ass. "And you call _me_ depraved. Listening to your bunkmate masturbating... I ought to punish you for it."

Lister bites his lip. Turns his head, as best he can, and leers at him through his lashes. "I wouldn't object."

"I _know_ you wouldn't."

It doesn't take long for Frank to get hard again, and he flips Lister on his back.

"It stings," Lister hisses, as his ass bears the brunt of his weight. Frank wads up his shirt and slides it under him.

"You should have thought about that two days ago, second technician Lister."

Through half-closed eyes, Lister eyes him slyly. "You know, Mr Toddhunter, I'm not sure I've learned my lesson."

Frank sighs. "I thought not."

Lister slings his leg over Frank's shoulder. "Perhaps we should try again."

Frank settles himself deeper. "I think we should," he agrees.

He fucks him until the lesson sticks.


End file.
